<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Inexplicable Feelings by FutureofLeeChan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23326465">Inexplicable Feelings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FutureofLeeChan/pseuds/FutureofLeeChan'>FutureofLeeChan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, Mentioned SEVENTEEN Ensemble, soonchan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:36:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23326465</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FutureofLeeChan/pseuds/FutureofLeeChan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sypnosis: Chan is feeling something weird towards his Soonyoung hyung and while he's still figuring out what is happening to him, he decided to ignore Soonyoung but it seems like the latter won't leave him alone.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Chan | Dino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Inexplicable Feelings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i> Sypnosis: Chan is feeling something weird towards his Soonyoung hyung and while he's still figuring out what is happening to him, he decided to ignore Soonyoung but it seems like the latter won't leave him alone. </i>
</p><p>+++.</p><p>The way his cute voice fills his ear.. The way his eyes form into crescent even without trying.. The way he smile so innocently making his cheeks puff.. When did he even find all of this particular man actions so beautiful? How could he not notice it at first or maybe he already noticed it but he's just trying to ignore the fact that he is slowly falling in love with him?</p><p>But it's not right! He shouldn't be feeling this way towards him. He shouldn't entertain this feelings of him because it'll only make things worst. He should forget how he feels to Soonyoung because it'll just lead him and the group in trouble.</p><p>Yes, Chan, just ignore it! Maybe it's not really a deep love —— it is just a brotherly love. <i>Yes! Soonyoung is taking care of you as a brother so stop hoping that he loves you more than that. A brother....</i> His heart aches just by thinking that Soonyoung only looks at him as a younger brother.</p><p>"Hey, Chan! Are you okay?" Seungcheol asked, snapping him out of his reverie.</p><p>He blinked twice before looking at Seungcheol who is already staring at him worriedly. He almost forgot that they're currently having dinner in a public resto and he just let his thoughts flood his mind. His eyes wandered around the table to look at the other members and all of them are also staring at him with worry, including Soonyoung.</p><p>"What's wrong, Chan? You're spacing out for almost 5 minutes.. You haven't even touch your food." Jeonghan said while patting his shoulder, giving him motherly touches and it made him calm.</p><p>"Uh —— I'm okay, hyung. Sorry if you got worried." Chan replied while letting out a forceful laugh. He then started eating so that he could escape his hyungs further questions.</p><p>After taking their dinner, Chan decided to walk faster than the other members so that he could take the passenger seat of the van —— another way to escape the other members from bombarding him with lots of question and also a way not to be near Soonyoung just like what he have been doing for the past days. This is the right thing to do for the mean time, he thought.</p><p>All the way home, Chan decided to get himself busy by listening to music and upon reaching their dorm, he almost ran over so that he could prepare himself to sleep. After taking a quick shower, the lad jumped off his bed and was about to sleep when Jeonghan called him over for a talk.</p><p>+++.</p><p>"Trust me, hyung! I'm really okay! You don't have to worry about me." Chan defended himself as Jeonghan bombard him with queries. He knew for a fact that this hyung is just doing his mother duties but he doesn't want to tell him what's really bothering him.</p><p>Jeonghan heaved a sigh and looked at Chan suspiciously —— as much as he wanted to force him into telling what's really wrong, he doesn't want to pressure the maknae so he just decided to dismiss the younger boy.</p><p>After exchanging goodnights, Chan immediately heaved a deep breath as he traipsed towards the bedroom that he share with Jun and Seungkwan but got surprise upon seeing another member comfortably lying on his bed.</p><p>"Vernon hyung? Could you please explain to me what are you doing here?" Chan asked, a bit annoyed.</p><p>"Hoshi hyung wants you to share a room with him tonight." Vernon answered nonchalantly before closing his eyes.</p><p>Chan wants to complain but Seungkwan is already sleeping and he knew that he could go nuts if he'd wake up so he have nothing to do but to oblige. With a heavy heart, Chan walk towards Soonyoung's bedroom. His mind is now flooded with thoughts. He is scared at the moment. He is scared by his own heart, his own feelings. He is scared by the thought of Soonyoung. He is scared to accept that he really loves his hyung —— he is in love with Soonyoung and because of this, he is scared that their friendship they built for years will go to waste.</p><p>"Oh! You're here now. What took you so long?" Chan snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Soonyoung's voice. He was so absentminded that he didn't notice he already reached Soonyoung's bedroom.</p><p>"Uh, yeah. Unfortunately." the younger retorted with a sly smile and it made Soonyoung's brows furrowed. He signalled Chan to come towards him in which he immediately oblige.</p><p>A pair of warm arms welcomed the maknae upon reaching Soonyoung. It was a warm and tight hug, Chan could even smell the sweet scent of his hyung. He could clearly hear and feel his breathing and heartbeat and he's wondering if Soonyoung could also feel his.</p><p>"Now, tell me——" Soonyoung rested his chin on the maknae's head while gently rubbing his back. Chan's mind went blank. He can't think of anything or anyone other than Soonyoung and only Soonyoung and how he makes him fall even deeper with his simple acts. He must've gone insane.</p><p>"Why are you ignoring me these days, huh?" Chan's heart skipped a beat upon hearing the older's question. Was he so obvious for Soonyoung to notice it? Of course, Soonyoung would notice it —— they were inseparable and because of his damn feelings for him, he is completely drifting away. Is this really a consequence for falling in love?</p><p>The maknae gasped as Soonyoung cupped his cheek, lifting his face up so that they could stare at each other. Chan is thankful that the lighting in the room is dim so Soonyoung couldn't see his flushed face. Chan's breathing became heavy as he smell Soonyoung's fresh and warm breath, they are so close and one wrong move their lips would meet.</p><p>"Where did your voice go, huh?" Soonyoung grin and he swear, he is going to melt at that moment. He tried to open his mouth but no word is coming out and there is really no word that will come out as Soonyoung's lips landed on his. The younger one gasped, he's not expecting any of these. His heart is beating so fast as if it's about to explode.</p><p>"I've been dying to do that." Soonyoung said, breaking the silence.</p><p>"Hyung? Why did you kiss me? We're both guys!" he tried complaining beneath his breath but the older just smirk.</p><p>"Try stopping me, then." and before he could even react, Soonyoung's lips are once again on his and it rested there for a couple of second —— Soonyoung began moving his lips and even though Chan couldn't understand a single thing, he decided to kiss back. He struggled at first as it is his first kiss and Soonyoung seemed to notice it as he felt him grin against his lips.</p><p>Chan felt the older's tongue trailing his lips so he decided to open his mouth and at that moment, their kiss went deeper and warmer. It felt so good that he couldn't help but to let out a soft moan, he couldn't breathe properly but he doesn't want to let go of the older's lips.</p><p>Finally, Soonyoung stopped but his lips remains connected to Chan's. None of them wants to let go even if they're both out of breath.</p><p>"I love you, Channie.." Soonyoung whispered causing Chan to gaped. He is shocked upon hearing those words from Soonyoung. He can't even speak or react formally —— he just stared at his hyung with teary eyes and from that moment, he knew that the feelings between them are mutual.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am sorry for this lame plot :&lt;</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>